1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to crab trap apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved crab trap apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect snaring of crab members relative to a central bait cage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Crab traps of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and are typically of a one-way trap structure such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,760; 4,887,382; and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,381 to Esgro, et al. setting for a linear crab trap employing snare rings.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved crab trap apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.